amor o protección
by lyrwen
Summary: one shot, universo alterno..... La confusión regresó ¿tratar de olvidarlo o aceptar mis sentimientos como eran? ¿qué sería lo más correcto? ¿ el valor para amar y olvidar para protegerte? IXK


Lo vi inmediatamente en cuanto baje la escalera, incluso antes de divisarlo mi corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que juraría que todos lo escuchaban, ¿por qué él tenía ese efecto en mi? ¿qué acaso todos los días iba a ser siempre lo mismo?

Mientras camino voy agachando la cabeza, no quiero que descubra en mis ojos lo que he estado ocultando tanto tiempo, pero no me di cuenta que estaba a punto de pasar alado de él, así que decidí evitarlo y chocar contra otra persona ¿qué importaba? De todas maneras no hay forma en la que él se fije en mi.

Mi corazón seguía bombeando sangre a una velocidad impresionante, habían pasado más de 30 minutos desde el cambio de clase y yo todavía no podía tranquilizarme, ¿cómo podía hacerlo? Cuando su simple presencia me hacía sentir tan viva y feliz que no importaba que cada vez que pensaba en él estaba al borde de un paro cardíaco.

Siguiente clase. Otro cambio más.

A pesar de sentir una grana ansiedad no tenía ganas de verlo, pero muy dentro de mi lo deseaba. Fui por un café, tampoco tenía ganas de ver a mi mejor amiga, no quería que viera lo patética que soy por estar huyendo de un simple hombre ¡qué idiota el hacer eso! ¡ Cómo si el huir fuera a eliminar lo que siento!. Regresando de comprar mi café, lo vi en la entrada del edificio junto a uno de sus amigos, baje la vista de nuevo, apuesto a que estuvo pensando que le tengo miedo, si lo hace que idiota y egocéntrico es; seguí mi camino hacia las escaleras y tan absorta estaba en mis pensamientos que me di cuenta demasiado tarde que se encontraba justo delante de mi, en el mismo momento mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte que antes ¡demonios! Seguro escucharía como me encuentro. Se detuvo junto al barandal, yo seguía mi camino, pero en cuanto pase a su lado y estuve de espaldas a él alcance a ver que me seguía , me puse más nerviosa que antes, tanto que estuve a nada de romper el vaso con el café. Me maldije mentalmente por haber escogido ese camino, mejor hubiera escogido el largo pero ¡claro! Mi pereza pudo más. Subí lo más rápido que pude y ya que llegue a mi destino, vi que ya nadie me seguía ¡qué estúpida, lo más probable es que se haya dado cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta!

En la clase los minutos pasaban muy despacio……10 minutos……….15 min ¿por qué el tiempo no avanza más rápido?

-Bueno señores quiero sus informes del barroco en mi escritorio para el jueves- Aleluya! Por fin la hora había pasado…ahora solo tenía que salir y verlo, ya estaba decidida, no importa que no lo conociera, que no fuera atractiva en lo más mínimo para él, que las miradas que alguna vez posa en mi fueran de casualidad ¡no importaba! Me gusta, me fascina e incluso lo quiero, tanto que no me interesa que fume y sea un payaso, un adicto a jugar apuestas con sus amigos, etc. No me importaba, yo me sentía feliz con tan solo saber que el existía en este mundo y que, además estaba en el mismo país y en la misma escuela, ¿qué más podía pedir? Si él era realmente para mi, las cosas solo se darían solas.

Me recargue en el barandal, y me sentí extraña, algo me decía que volteara hacia las escaleras y lo hice, pero de pronto todo se derrumbo, me sentí morir, toda mi decisión de hace unos escasos segundos la mande a volar ¿por qué? ¿por qué tenía que estar con ella precisamente? ¿por qué con una simple mirada le transmitía todo lo que yo deseaba que sintiera por mi? Subían juntos las escaleras, él posaba una mano en su cintura y ella solo se dejaba llevar, subían despacio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, casi como si no desearan separase nunca, ¿y yo?.......yo solos seguía observando esa sutil demostración de cariño, hasta que me fije que iban al mismo piso donde yo me encontraba, me quede de piedra ¿cómo el destino podía jugarme una situación tan amarga? Me metí al salón antes de que los pudiera ver de frente, a ellos ni siquiera les importaba mi presencia pero a mi, era como caer a un abismo del cual salir sería muy difícil.

L a confusión regresó ¿tratar de olvidarlo o aceptar mis sentimientos como eran? ¿qué sería lo más correcto? ¿ el valor para amar y olvidar para protegerte? Posiblemente el tratar de olvidarlo sería lo mejor para mi pero¿ y si no puedo? ¿ y si después de todo termino sufriendo más por ya no poder sentir lo que sentía?, en eso lo vi de nuevo bajando las escaleras y la confusión se disipó; si acepto mis sentimientos podía caer en agonía por no poder compartirlo y por que no sean recíprocos , pero aprendería a vivir con ellos , a llevarlos con orgullo esperando que en algún milagroso día pueda expresarlos y que probablemente puedan ser correspondidos, y si en todo caso no llegaba ese día tendría la certeza que dentro de mi hubo un sentimiento puro hacia alguien. Hacía él.


End file.
